


New Look (or maybe not)

by BunnyFair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Daddy Issues, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, self conscious ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	New Look (or maybe not)

Seraphina glanced over her wrist as she strolled through the store aisles, a basket tucked in her elbow. She hummed softly and double checked the few items, nodding to herself. Nodding to herself, she started towards the beauty section.

She hummed softly and looked over the shampoos, tilting her head at a faint muttering on the other side of the aisle. She blinked at the familiarity and wandered to the end, peeking around. Ace stood there, holding two boxes as he muttered softly.

She grinned widely and carefully walked over to him, hugging his waist from behind. He jumped and dropped the boxes, quickly twisting. "Shit!"

She giggled and smiled widely up at him. "Hi, freckles. What's the beanie?"

He shrugged and glanced away. "Uh, I just wanted to try a new look."

She hummed and looked at the shelves in front of him. "Alright. I didn't think your mom used hair dye. Or does Roger dye his?"

He flushed and shoved the boxes back in place. "Uh, no. Just, uh, trying out a new look."

She nodded and glanced up at him, spotting a soft pink peeking out from his beanie. "Uh huh, even though these are both black."

He glanced away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Well, yeah, uh Izo, hey! Give that back!"

She held onto his beanie and smiled widely at him, staring up at him. His black hair had faded away, revealing light pink roots. His hair matched Rouge's, not Roger's.

He groaned as she kept it away, crossing his arms. "Mom's hair is pretty on her and all, but it's not for me."

She hummed softly and nodded. "It's actually pretty cute on you, though. You do know that dying your hair black makes you look more like Roger, right?"

He slumped, his head bowing. "I didn't think of that."

She patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "It's alright. Why don't you let it grow out? It's bad to keep dying it constantly anyway."

He smiled slightly and squeezed her hand. "Well, if you like it, it can't be too bad. Besides, you're cuter in the beanie than me."

She smiled sweetly up at him. "Thanks, I know."


End file.
